


【授权翻译】A Perfect Pet for Sammy

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cas as a petshop owner, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宠物店店主Cas和图书馆助理Sam的AU。<br/>Castiel是南达科塔州的一个小镇上一家宠物店的店主，而Dean和Sam刚搬来。 Dean想为他弟弟的生日找一只完美的宠物作为礼物，Castiel对此非常重视，并决定在了解Sammy更多之后再卖给Dean一只合适的宠物。<br/>在同一时间线里，Castiel喜欢上了新的年轻的图书管理员，他几乎立刻迷恋上了Winchester先生微笑。 </p>
<p>冷CP渣翻勿怪...</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】A Perfect Pet for Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfect Pet for Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473286) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 
  * A translation of [A Perfect Pet for Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473286) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 
  * A translation of [A Perfect Pet for Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473286) by [remivel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel). 



> 【】内为译者吐槽...
> 
> 犬种:
> 
> 大白熊犬:http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1113/613335857_f14a917178.jpg  
> 中国沙皮犬:http://www.sharpei-dog.net/kepek/66/dsc_1676.jpg  
> 那不勒斯獒:http://www.dogbreedpicture.net/data/media/386/Neapolitan%20Mastiff-ld.jpg  
> 哈利和赛迪(Jared Padalecki的狗):http://i892.photobucket.com/albums/ac124/kingc00/S1JaredPoochesMV6.jpg

Castiel没办法移开视线。  
他很高，非常高，看上去很柔软的旧牛仔裤包裹着他的长腿，他把手撑在腰上，这让他红色法兰绒衬衫的纽扣有些紧张，还有，那真是一双大手。修长的手指看上去是那么有力量。Cas觉得这个男人的身材更适合需要消耗大量体力的工作，比如消防队员，或者一个士兵，或者见鬼的，一个背着枪的西部牛仔。【译者：Cas你看太多GV了...】，而不是一个图书馆馆员。他带着牛仔帽穿着皮套裤一定非常好看。  
更让Cas感到无所适从的是，那个男人现在在大笑，宽阔的肩膀微微颤抖，眼里闪烁着孩子般的快乐。他脸上的表情那么明亮。Cas在奇怪为什么他还没被闪瞎。  
是的，这听起来很荒谬。Cas第一次觉得这大概就是言情小说作家笔下的潇洒年轻四处留情的百万富翁。（他这么想是因为他从没读过这样的小说，不，他没有读过先生。）但这就是他眼里这个男人的样子。  
更荒谬的是在那个图书管理员穿过整个房间接近他所在的位置的时候，Cas在努力从对方和另一个女管理员的对话里找到他的名字。他是个新手，而女管理员有些严格，她在指导他关于书本一些事（图书管理员之间还能讨论别的什么吗？）。Cas在整个对话对话结束的时候并没有获得过多信息，但Cas在她叫他名字的时候从她两片嘴唇间了解到一些，听起来像是“怪异的莱斯特（Weird Lester）”或者是“温切斯特（Winchester）”。接着她又叫了他一次，这时候Cas才确信那个名字是Winchester。  
在她严肃地交代完一切之后，让人难以置信的，Winchester先生点了点头，并在她离开后继续工作。Cas惊讶地看着男人开始把书放回书架上，他蹲下来，好把书放到架子的最底层，Cas伸长脖子试图更好地欣赏对方，当让人极度失望的是，桌子和椅子挡住了他的视线，之后男人起身移动到了书架后面，从Cas的视野里完全消失。  
Cas不太愉快地把注意力给回自己的笔记本电脑屏幕，打开一封邮件，内容是询问他店里是否有“给狗狗的XXXL号粉色短裙”，他在镇子上经营一家宠物店，加里森宠物店，还有关于裙子答案是否定的，他回复邮件，他的店里很不幸没有适合大白熊那种大狗狗的粉色短裙，但是，他补充道，在苏福尔斯有一位好裁缝可以定做宠物服装，克劳利的定制服务。  
Cas从笔记本上抬起头的时候正好看见Winchester先生从书架后面出来，他看向Cas的方向，Cas迅速把自己藏在了他的笔记本电脑屏幕后面，尽可能装作他在忙于回复邮件。  
通常他讨厌自己需要走到图书馆去使用免费wifi。但是他家的破网老是动不动就死掉，也许什么时候他该换别的网络运营商，但现在他觉得自己可以推迟几周再实行这个计划。  
图书馆没那么糟，在他小心的瞥了一眼男人的方向时他这么想。  
温彻斯特先生现在正试图够到书架顶层的一本书（那本书很大，而且书架也很高），当他把他的手臂举过头顶的时候，他的衣服掀起来露出一小块皮肤。  
当然，去图书馆有去图书馆的好处。  
~~~

 

“嘿，嗯...Castiel，”一位顾客微笑着读出Cas的名牌，“我读对了你的名字吗？Castiel。”  
这是一位新来的顾客，Cas想着，绝对刚到镇上。“是的，那是我的名字。”Cas给了一个肯定的答复，“有什么我可以帮忙的吗，先生？”  
“我想要买一只宠物。”男人站在柜台的另一边告诉Cas，然后他轻轻地笑起来，“当然，我还能在宠物店里干什么，对吗？”他补充道。他很英俊，几乎和图书馆的Winchester先生一样帅，虽然他没那么高，也没有柔软飘逸的头发。但他看起来对自己的魅力格外自信。他只进店五分钟，却已经搭讪了两位女性顾客。  
“你要找一只什么样的宠物呢，先生？”Cas问道他想把这个客户丢给他的助手Anna，但是他担心这个男人只会抓住机会和她调情。  
“我不知道...事实上我完全不知道怎么照顾动物...”他说，盯着柜台边上陈列的小猫，“而且叫我Dean就好了。”他带着耀眼的微笑说。他的确很迷人。Cas承认这一点。  
“不是我想阻止你或怎样。”Cas开始说话，“但是养宠物是需要承担很大的责任的。你需要考虑你的生活方式是否适合你想要养的小家伙。”  
“哦，好消息是我不是要给自己买。我确信我的弟弟Sammy知道知道怎么照顾它。”Dean回答。  
“Sammy知道你要给他买宠物吗？”Cas提问。  
“嗯，几个星期后是Sammy的生日，我觉得一只新宠物会是个不错的礼物。他总是抱怨我的礼物很糟糕，所以这一次我要证明他是错的。他真的很喜欢动物，所以宠物对他来说会是最完美的礼物对吗？”Dean说着随手拿起柜台上的一个球让它弹向空中。  
“宠物实际上是个很糟糕的礼物，”Cas告诉他，他看着Dean的一次接球失误，球反弹到货架上弄响了几个配件。【这段话好长形容了声音和撞到的东西我水平有限就直接简略了...】  
在球造成更大的灾难前Dean抓住了它，同时给了Cas一个怀疑的眼神。“真的吗？”  
“你看到的这些猫咪和狗狗都是来自苏福尔斯动物收容所的。”Cas告诉他。  
Dean又看了一会儿猫儿们，这里有五只小家伙，三只小猫和两只大猫。在另一边是狗狗们。事实上这里有一打狗狗，幼犬和成犬都有，从小的（一只看上去很活泼的吉娃娃）到大的（一只看上去同样活泼的混血儿）。“这些都是收容所的动物？”他再次确认。  
“是的，”Cas回答。“有一大批的动物都呆在收容所，如果没人认养他们的话，他们会最后被安乐死。这里面有一些动物来到收容所只是因为他们一开始呆的家庭没有准备好对他们负责。这也是我反对吧宠物作为礼物的重要原因。”  
“卧槽，这太糟糕了。”Dean说。  
“如果你在这里选一只猫或者狗，你只要付领养的费用。但是我能理解你如果想买一只正规繁育的宠物，我知道几个不错的...”  
“不，不，你在开玩笑吗？这些宠物很不错！我很好奇为什么有人要花大价钱买那种猫咪和狗狗，我在别的店里看到过...他们看起来并不比你店里的好！”Dean告诉他。“另外，我对流浪生活还是有点了解的，我可以告诉你，那并不容易。这些小家伙才是真的棒。”  
Cas因为这些话笑了。所以看起来这个男人不仅仅漂亮，他会思考，而且会为自己不能给弟弟一个好礼物而发愁。早些时候他可能看错了这个男人，Cas有一种感觉，Sammy也不会是个很差劲的家伙。  
“如果你弟弟真想你说的那样照顾动物很有一套，而且你觉得他能搞定这个挑战...那我觉得送只宠物给他应该没什么问题。”Cas最后松口了。  
这让Dean露出了笑容。“你这么觉得吗？”  
“只要我们能选一只最适合他的宠物。”他补充道。  
“我确信Sammy会和他的宠物相处得很好，这家伙没法抵挡狗狗眼。”  
“没人能，”Cas回答的时候带着小小的微笑，他从柜台后走出来。“现在我们来看看，”他对Dean说着，Dean跟在他身后开始参观宠物店。“所以，你不能确定到底改选什么动物吗？”Cas再次问道。Dean摇摇他的头，Cas停了停说出他的理解，“连金鱼都要考虑进去吗？”  
~~~

 

每天早上工作之前，Cas会带着他的狗狗Buttercup散步（Buttercup的名字取自一种植物，毛莨，他是一只黑黑的中国沙皮犬，长得有点像河马和熊的混合体【Cas这是在制造反差萌吗...】，看上去绝对的男性化）他们走过一段长长的风景优美的小路，然后在公园湖边的一条长椅边停下，Cas坐在那里吃他的早饭（今天是咖啡和面包圈）。Buttercup喜欢安静地看着慢跑的人或者其他遛狗的人从他们面前经过，虽然几乎没有人愿意靠近一条有点吓人的狗狗。  
实际上Cas并不在意这一点，他喜欢这样，人们别太靠近他的狗狗。Buttercup不会伤害别人，但是他特喜欢流口水。没人靠近他们Cas就不用老是掏出纸巾或者别的什么来拯救Buttercup口水的受害者了，Buttercup这个唾沫喷雾剂。经常在公园里慢跑的人大多已经吸取了教训，所以很大一部分时间里Cas和Buttercup的晨间散步是平静和安全的。  
但今天不是。  
当Cas干掉他最后一点剩下的面包圈的时候，他发现有个家伙在走向长椅。一个慢跑者，看上去是的。  
“哇哦，这里有一只漂亮狗狗，”那个跑步的人边靠近边说，听上去有点上气不接下气  
Cas抬起头，几乎失去了呼吸的能力。是他，那个图书馆馆员，Winchester先生。哦他看上去真不错，因为刚刚的运动红着脸流着汗，他的衣服很好的展示了他的胸肌和肱二头肌，大块的肱二头肌。  
如果Cas还有能力进行连贯思考的话，他一定会警告对方关于口水的事，但是鉴于Cas已经快忘记他自己的名字了，他意识到灾难发生时已经太晚了。Buttercup已经热情地在男人手上留下了大量唾液。  
Cas简直无法直视现在的状况，他立即开始搜索口袋好收拾残局，让他感到吃惊的是，男人只是笑了笑，接着跪在地上挠了Buttercup耳朵后面。  
“啊哈，你真是个小甜心，对吗？”他说，与此同时Buttercup还在继续舔着他的手，他抬头看着Cas，和对着Buttercup时一样的笑容挂在他脸上，Cas发誓他的脑子立刻短路了。  
“他叫什么名字？”Cas听到他提问。  
Cas张开嘴试图说话，但是他发觉自己的喉咙有点干。在几番尝试后他勉强说出一个词，“Buttercup”  
Winchester先生笑了起来，这笑声Cas简直听不够，“Buttercup，真的吗？”  
Castiel的脸颊迅速红了一大片。在他能思考之前他已经拉着Buttercup的狗绳起身，“我很抱歉我们该走了。”他匆匆离开，把惊讶困惑的男人留在了长椅上。【妈蛋啊小天使他在和你搭讪啊你没听出来吗？】  
“我太蠢了。”在离开池塘有一段距离后Cas对自己说。他低头看着Buttercup。Cas从来没有因为他狗狗的名字觉得尴尬，不，这不是他逃跑的原因。问题是，这听起来就像那个男人在叫他“Buttercup”，这听起来本来不该这么美好。“他大概会觉得我是个怪人，”Cas对Buttercup说，Buttercup带着无聊的表情看着他，“而且他是对的。”Cas继续说，边走着边塌下了肩膀。  
~~~

 

“我觉得狗狗是最好的选择。”Dean一进门就告诉Cas。  
“啊哈，一只狗...”Cas说着把兔子笼子放到架子上。“...你确定吗？”他问。在过去的几个星期里Dean几乎每天都会到宠物店来，Cas听了太多Dean和他兄弟的故事（当然实际上他只知道Dean叫对方Sammy）。  
原来两兄弟来自堪萨斯州的劳伦斯，Dean是个修理工，而Sammy，让Dean感到骄傲的是，刚刚从法学院毕业，在他工作之前需要一段短暂的休整。他们来到这个靠近苏福尔斯的小镇是为了帮助bobby singer，他正在从一个月前的中风里慢慢恢复，Dean继续代替Bobby运作修车行与此同时Sammy解决家务。  
“我确定，我刚记起来Sammy在大学里养过一只狗，骨头，我记得，这应该是狗狗的名字。他老是喜欢给宠物取怪名字。我记得他五岁的时候，他把一只流浪猫叫做“鱼”，然后他开始上学的时候，他给我们邻居的两只山羊取了哲学家的名字，柏拉图和亚里士多德，只因为它们有胡子。”  
Cas笑了笑。没有什么能让Dean停止讨论Sammy和他的小毛病。Cas也并不介意他讨论。他了解Sammy越多他就能更好的帮助Dean找到适合的宠物。再说了，Dean是个有趣的说书人【就当接地气吧...脑子里出现了孔乙己的形象是怎么回事...】，他很擅长把故事变得丰满有意思，而且Cas觉得自己挺喜欢Dean的故事里的Sammy，这个机智的小鬼的。他希望自己有一天见到Sammy能和他握握手，只是表达一下自己对他能忍受Dean这样的哥哥的敬佩。因为如果他的童年真的像故事里一样，那Dean真是个喜欢惹恼人的哥哥了。  
“你猜他怎么叫他们的猪？”Dean问  
“弗朗西斯·培根？”Cas猜测。  
Dean大笑：“我发誓我第一次听到这个的时候眼泪都笑出来了！”  
“这是最有逻辑的名字了，对于猪来说。”Cas把最后几包玩具球放到了架子上，说着，“等我一会儿。”他边说边调整架子的底轮转了个方向推进了储藏室。当他出来的时候Dean已经站在了狗笼子前面，仔细看了看每一只狗。他已经至少看了两遍了。【中间有一句理解不能的删掉了，想看的移步原文...有亲懂了请告诉我...】“所以你确定是狗狗了吗？”Cas问。  
“还有两天就是Sammy的生日，”他说，然后停下来盯着Cas，“我不是因为时间紧迫了才选择他养过的动物...我才不会这么干呢！”他试着解释。  
Cas点点头。他知道Dean不会草草了事。如果他只是想随便选一种动物，他第一次来的时候就可以直接从他店里带走一只了。  
“我昨晚想了很久，反正比平时想得多多了，我觉得狗狗对我弟弟来说可能是最完美的宠物了。况且，我刚说过，他以前养过狗。他有经验。”Dean说最后一句的时候带着猥琐的笑容，让Cas翻了个白眼。  
“好吧，就是狗狗了。”Cas说。  
Dean眨眨眼，“什么？所以你同意我说的？”  
“你以前说过你弟弟喜欢出门而且有空闲时间，我一直觉得狗狗挺适合他的。”  
“啥？但是我来这儿的第二天就说了啊！”  
“我知道，”Cas走到笼子前观察每一只狗狗，“当时我不能百分之百确定，而且，我在等你得出相同的结论。”  
Dean嘲笑他，“我记得你说过要帮我选择合适的宠物。结果你全让我一个人搞定了。谢谢啊。”  
“我建议你别选兔子和刺猬，不是吗？你之后也接受了我的建议啊。”  
Dean皱眉，“好吧，你赢了，你帮了我不少。”他承认  
“再说了，只有在你告诉我他以前养过狗狗之后我才能确定狗狗真的适合他啊。他知道养一只狗狗需要付出什么，这很重要。”  
“所以，谁是那只幸运的小家伙？”Dean问，再次看向狗笼子。“你的柜台后面不会为我藏了只地狱犬吧？”  
Cas笑了，有一次他把Buttercup带到宠物店来，Dean在看到他的一瞬间就吓傻了。“那是只地狱犬吗？”在Buttercup用他深棕色，几乎是黑色的眼睛直直地盯着他的时候Dean问道，。“这是中国的沙皮犬”Cas只能告诉他，“而且你不该以貌取人，Dean，Buttercup不会伤人。”听到狗狗名字的时候Dean就已经笑翻了，几分钟后，他已经在开玩笑挠狗狗的肚皮了。虽然他还是一直叫他地狱犬。  
“你是决定帮帮我还是等在那里直到我得出相同的结论？”Cas听到Dean问自己。  
“我会帮你的...虽然我觉得你大概不会选择吉娃娃那样的，我让你二选一好了。”  
“太好了！”Dean热切地说“哪两只？”  
最后Cas停在了两个笼子前，两个大笼子。“Harley和Sadie。”Cas说。  
“Harley是一只混血獒，而Sadie是一只德牧混血。他们都是大狗狗，精力充沛，我想他们都很适合你弟弟。”  
“哦，是的，我也觉得他们会适合他。”  
“所以你选哪只？”Cas问。  
Dean停顿了一下。“嗯，我不知道，”他说，“我能不能说他们俩？”  
“不，Dean。只能选一只。如果你弟弟不满意你的礼物，他之后可以来选过一只，这个我们之后再讨论，现在，只能选一只。”  
Dean思考了一会儿。“我能和他们玩玩吗？看看哪只的性格更像Sammy？”  
Cas笑了。“我差点以为你在我这儿啥都没学到了。”Cas对他说。  
“你把我当啥了？”Dean假装受到了侮辱，但是脸上的笑容出卖了他。  
“好的，让我们出去转一圈，我会让你看看这些狗狗会做什么”Cas带着笑容说。  
~~~

 

Cas看了看他的表边快步走进图书馆，他今天时间有点紧。猫薄荷的交货出了点问题，他不得不打了好几个电话来解决乱子。他甚至因此没时间带Buttercup去散步还有吃自己的早饭。然后，仿佛是要让他乱上加乱，在他最紧张的时候他的网又死了。更糟糕的是他还得在宠物店平常开门之前就让Dean带走他弟弟的狗狗。  
最后，Dean选择了Harley，那只混血獒，因为比起Sadie来说他对Dean更友好。Cas告诉Dean那多半是因为Sadie更聪明，知道不该相信Dean这样可疑的家伙。  
坐进他平时呆着的图书馆的角落，Cas打开他的笔记本电脑为他之前在家里没解决的问题发邮件。他彻底忙忘了那个性感的新图书馆馆员，知道那个男人站在他面前。  
“嘿。”男人热情地打招呼。  
Cas抬起头瞬间僵住了。  
“Buttercup，对吗？”他问。  
Cas快把下巴吓掉了。  
“我是说你的狗狗。你有一只，沙皮犬。”他试图尴尬地说明  
Cas合上他的嘴试着别再表现得那么蠢，“是的，我有一只狗狗，那只口水机。”  
Winchester先生静静地笑起来，防止自己制造更多噪音“是的，我觉得我的手能变得这么柔软湿润全是你狗狗的功劳。”  
Cas不知道自己现在应该笑一笑还是继续尴尬着，最终他的表情是两者的结合。  
“哦,嘿,这很好,”他打消Cas的顾虑。 “我偏爱狗,而你的狗狗恰巧是附近最可爱的动物。”  
“你觉得Buttercup可爱？”Cas问，脸上带着目瞪口呆的表情“人们通常觉得他的外表真的很可怕。”  
“他吗？不可能”他说“虽然他看上有点像地狱之犬，但实际上他是只小甜心。”  
“地狱犬？”Cas在他发出轻笑前问道  
“他看上去就是这样的，不是吗？”  
“看上去是的，”Cas同意。“虽然我觉得那不勒斯獒会更适合这个名字。”  
男人的脸色变明亮起来。“哦，不能更同意了。大狗狗最棒了。”  
“虽然大小并不是重点”Cas告诉他。  
“哦，我对此持保留意见。”他说，他的眼睛在发光，Cas的大脑要运行错误了。“大个子总有他的优点。”【呵呵。炫耀。】  
哦，好吧，他不是个错误。“比如？”Cas 问，男人舔了舔他的嘴唇然后笑笑，Cas发誓自己的脑子大概又要短路了。  
Cas感觉到一阵震动，男人在他可能做出任何回答前停止了说话，Cas在心里诅咒着，从口袋里拿出在震动的电话，然后看了看屏幕，是Anna。“糟糕。”他说着，抬头看了看男人，几乎要迷失在对方不可思议的漂亮眼睛里，最终他找到了句子，“我很抱歉我该走了。”他说，合上他的笔记本冲出了图书馆...再一次把惊讶困惑的男人丢在了原地。  
~~~

 

“我知道我迟到了”是Cas回答Anna的第一句话。  
“不，大侦探，Dean已经到了。你很快就能到还是需要我来尽地主之谊？”  
Cas瞥了一眼他的表“我需要十分钟赶到那里，给他签署那些文件，让我来把Harley交给他”  
“好的。”  
~~~

 

“嘿，睡饱美容觉了吗？”在Cas走进店里的时候Dean送给他一句玩笑。Harley已经在他身边了，装备了全新的狗绳和项圈。  
但Cas并不觉得很好笑。“你搞定了收养文件和他的兽医记录吗？”他问，把自己的东西放在柜台上然后在电脑里查找相关记录。  
“是的,都在这里了。,”Dean说着在空中挥舞一个信封。 “谁知道搞定它们会那么容易?”  
“一切都就绪了。”Cas说。他走过去轻轻拍了一下Harley的头，“你家里有Harley所需要的一切了对吗？”  
Dean翻了个白眼“你简直像个护崽儿的老母鸡。是的，所有必需品都在家里了，在Sammy今早离家去工作的时候我搞定了一切，Harley的碗也在家里了，我昨天才在这买了所以重要的必需品，狗粮，维生素，你知道的，我全买回家了，放松好吗？Harley会很好的。”  
“只是确认一下，”Cas说，“好了，我想你可以走了，别再你弟弟看到他之前把狗狗丢了就好”  
“哈哈，好笑话，”Dean说着把文件夹在他手臂下走向Harley。“我们走，Harley，”他说，拉了拉狗绳，狗狗从地上起身跟着他向门走去。  
“有时间带Harley回来晃晃，好吗？”Cas说。  
“当然，再见了，Cas。”Dean挥着手说，之后，他们走出了店门。  
~~~

 

下午Cas带着Buttercup出去散步，Anna希望下个星期可以有一段假期时间，Cas提出如果对方可以下午替他看店他就同意，她瞬间就接受了这个条件。所以现在Cas有多余的时间可以解决宠物店的交易和订单问题了。他刚刚解决一个来自苏福尔斯动物收容所的问题：他们明天会送几只需要收养的狗狗过来。  
他坐在自己平常就喜欢呆着的池塘边那张长椅上，想着Sammy在看到他哥哥送他的生日惊喜会是什么反应。Harley是只好狗狗，他值得有个好主人。  
他的思考被一阵熟悉的狗叫打断了，他转过头看叫声传来的方向，看到两个身影。Harley全速向他们跑过来，在他身后，是Winchester先生。想清楚到底是怎么回事花了Cas不少时间，而在理清思维后，Cas简直说不出话来。  
“嗨，”男人和他的狗在离长椅还有几步的地方停下来，打招呼，“我感觉自己会在这里看到你。”  
“你就是Sammy？”Cas疑惑地问。  
Sammy笑着说，“那是我哥哥的叫法，我更喜欢Sam。”  
这就是Dean的弟弟？那个Dean故事里的聪明的小男孩...和眼前这个高大的男人...他们是同一个人？“Sam，”Cas低声说着，“和Dean，Dean Winchester.”  
“对，所以你一直都认识我哥？”他问。  
Cas点点头。  
在他们旁边，Harley和Buttercup慢慢开始闻对方屁股。Sam试图拉开Harley，但是不起作用。“你决定让Dean养一条狗？看来你比我更勇敢。”  
Cas对此笑了笑。“我一开始也有顾虑，”他承认，“但是Dean告诉我她有个弟弟...”Cas上下打量Sam，“我没有意识到他在骗我。”  
Sam笑着回答：“他没有提到他的弟弟实际上是个比他还大只的家伙。他对这个可不安了呢。”  
Harley决定丢下Buttercup转而跑到Cas两腿之前，Cas摸摸他的头笑着说：“所以你觉得Harley怎么样？至今为止你还喜欢他吗？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？他太棒了。”Sam咧开嘴角，“Dean找不到更棒的狗狗了。”  
Cas笑得更开了：“很高兴听到你这么说。”  
“当然，他说宠物店店主帮了他一把，”Sam说。“但是我觉得不只帮了一点点，为了选定这小家伙你一定帮了很大忙。”Sam说着弯下腰摸了摸Harley的脖子。  
这个动作让他更靠近Cas了，Cas抬头，觉得这是有史以来Sam的脸离他最近的时候，他感觉胃里有什么在翻腾。“我只是给Dean指了个方向，”Cas说着，觉得自己喉咙有点干。  
“我本来跑去宠物店想谢谢你，但是你的助手告诉我你下午不上班。”  
“这整个星期我下午都不上班...但是...”Cas停下来，有个想法出现在他脑子里，“你怎么知道在哪里找到我？”  
Sam站直了，不好意思地挠挠头。他的法兰绒衬衫上下蹭着他的皮肤。  
Cas下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“我问了一些人你每天的行程。”他承认。  
Cas觉得自己下巴要掉了。  
“哦等等，不，这不是我在跟踪你或者怎么，好吧，这确实有点像，”Sam试图解释，“但是，我只是，有几次我在图书馆看到你，然后上次在公园里我走向你，你却跑掉了”他说，“我一开始觉得我是不是有什么问题，我和你说话的时候是不是不太好闻”他告诉Cas，他的脸上带着点失望。哦不，那是狗狗眼吗？任何人看到都要心碎了。  
“什么？不！”Cas脱口而出，“你闻起来没有任何问题，你闻起来很棒，实际上，你没有任何问题，没有任何问题！”Cas试着迅速安抚对方，“我只是...我是个和谁都没办法很好交流的白痴。”  
那种悲伤的表情马上从Sam脸上消失了，取代的是一种宽慰和开心的笑容。“所以你觉得这样还好？我跟踪你之类的？【警察叔叔这里有个变态！】”  
Cas笑着说，“好吧，技术上来说如果你跟踪一个跟踪你的人那就不算跟踪了。”  
“哦？”Sam有点感兴趣。  
“是的，实际上，我可能知道更多你的事，比如在你二年级的时候Meg Masters在全班面前把你的裤子扯了下来。”  
Sam没法控制喉咙里的笑声跑出来“哦我一到家就会干掉Dean，”他说，看上去要笑的厥过去了，然后他挺直背，像是准备说什么重要的事情，最后，他开口了，“我们在Bobby家有个小小的生日聚会，只有我，Bobby，Dean和其他几个朋友，你想来吗？”  
Cas感到惊讶。“你在邀请我去你的生日聚会吗？”  
“当然，只是这不是什么特别有趣的聚会。那里会有啤酒喝披萨。你可以带着Buttercup。所以...你来吗？”Sam说  
“什么？现在吗？”  
“是的，除非你还有什么事要做？这没关系，顺便一说，你不用觉得这是你的义务...我只是觉得有你在那会很不错。”  
Cas简直不敢相信这一切发生了。他第一次看到Sam的时候，他从不觉得他也看着自己。现在他们才算是真正有了交流（一次体面的对话），然后Sam认为如果Cas在他的生日聚会上会“很不错”？看来好事总归是会发生在他身上的。“啊哈，如果你这么建议的话...我怎么能说不？”  
“太棒了！”Sam笑着说。  
Cas站起来，他们两人开始向Bobby的房子走去，狗狗们跟在两人身边。走了几步之后，Sam说，“所以你觉得我挺好闻的？”我没啥问题？”Sam问。  
Cas看向Sam，他永远不会适应他的身高，他看着他脸上的笑容。“你说这些是在设套让我尴尬的吗？”Cas怀疑。  
“当然不！”Sam否认。“所以你呢？”他再次提问。  
“别再让我经历这些了。”Cas告诉他。  
“真的？也不想看看梅格那天看到的？”Sam问。  
Cas睁大了眼睛看着眼前发生的，事实上Sam靠的更近了。  
“怎么了？”Sam问道，好像Cas脸上惊讶的表情出乎他意料之外，当然这其实在他意料之中。Sam知道自己说的话听起来是啥意思，这没可能让Cas不紧张。“我还留着我小学的蝙蝠侠内裤在我的一个包里呢，虽然我不穿了，但那是我的幸运内裤啊。”  
这让Cas笑了，“没门，谁会想看一些破破烂烂的旧内裤？”  
“好吧，那你想看我的新内裤吗？”Sam严肃地说。【不要脸！】  
好的，现在Cas明白了。这个家族似乎有作弄人的基因。“这是搭讪吗？”  
“不”Sam说着反话，“怎么？难道你不想看到任何内裤吗？”他再次问道，而且他说的方式明显表达了他的意思。  
Cas笑了，他以前从来没同时感觉到震惊和古怪，他觉得自己肯定脸红了。“我们晚点来看看会发生什么，好吗？”Cas告诉他。  
Sam的脸亮了起来。“当然。”他同意。“如果我足够幸运，我可能在一天结束之前得到另一件生日礼物对吗？”他问。  
他真是喜欢调戏别人，可Cas偏偏喜欢这样的他。“如果你够幸运，”Cas说着，“你可能能看到我的幸运拳击短裤，蓝色的上面还有小爪印。”  
Sam向下看，厚颜无耻地想象了Cas穿着拳击短裤的样子“爪印，真的？”他不太相信。  
“你不想知道吗？”Cas眨了眨眼。  
这让Sam笑得更厉害了，他的舌头几乎可以碰到自己的鼻尖，这真是最迷人的笑了，即使在见过这么多的微笑后，Cas还是没法移开视线，纵使他想。  
看上去有人真的要拥有一个幸运之夜了。

THE END.


End file.
